Diantha
Diantha is a character who appears in X and Y. She is an actress, a Pokémon Trainer, the Champion of Kalos' Elite Four and the Grand Duchess at the Battle Chateau. Appearance Diantha has short light brown hair that is designed in a somewhat star pattern with front bangs standing up, light blue eyes and violet eyeshadow. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She is equipped with a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves have two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white shorts and low high heel boots, also the color white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a gold swan-shaped necklace called the Mega Charm which she uses to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Personality Diantha seems to be a polite and classy woman who talks formally and she is kind to the player character when they challenge her once more. Biography Games The first time the player encounters Diantha is in a scarlet-painted café in South Boulevard, accompanied by either Serena or Calem, where she can be seen chatting to Lysandre. Lysandre compliments Diantha of how well she portrayed a young girl on the silver screen; he then inquires whether she would like to remain young forever and always play such roles. Diantha then replies, saying about how unusual his question was. Lysandre next directly informs the player of Diantha's great acting. As soon as Lysandre leaves the café, Diantha politely asks the player and the friend they are accompanied by who they are, which perfectly accentuates her sociable disposition. Diantha is not seen again until the very end of the game where she is revealed to be the champion of the Kalos region. Manga Adventures Anime Main series Generations Sprites XY VSDiantha.png|Diantha's Battle VS Scene in X and Y Pokémon Pokémon League Battle Chateau Blue Writ of Challenge= |-| Red Writ of Challenge= |-| Black Writ of Challenge= Trivia *The name Diantha means "divine flower" in Greek. *The "wings" on Diantha's model are flat 2D images. *Diantha is the only Kalos League trainer whose signature Pokémon is not introduced in Generation VI. *In Diantha's Champion battle, every one of her Pokémon has a different stat as its highest: **Hawlucha in Speed ***However, Hawlucha is the only one that doesn't give out Effort Values in its corresponding highest stat, Speed, instead giving out EVs in Attack. **Tyrantrum in Attack **Aurorus in HP **Gourgeist in Defense **Goodra in Special Defense **Gardevoir in Special Attack Gallery Radiant-Chamber.png|Diantha's lower Radiant Chamber in X and Y Radiant-Chamber2.png|Diantha's upper Radiant Chamber in X and Y Champion-Diantha.png DianthaPokemonXandY2.jpg DianthaPokemonXandY.jpg Category:Female characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Trainers with Key Stones